


Moving Mountains

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfeegi had come to him, and that meant everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Posted because fegie was in a Ruwalk/Alfeegi mood.

He had his shirt halfway over his head when the knock came. Weird, because it was too late for visitors to be wandering around the castle, especially during these times. For a few seconds he contemplated ignoring it and pretending he wasn't in, but then it came again, a little hesitant this time, and he swore, dumped his shirt and flicked the lock open. If they wanted to disturb him in his personal quarters at this hour so badly, they could put up with him half-dressed.

Alfeegi wandered into the room, looking like he didn't have a clue how he'd got there, and Ruwalk smiled and greeted him automatically. The only person he would have been more surprised to have show up on his doorstep at one in the morning was Nadil and to say the least, Alfeegi was a far more pleasing prospect, even if he had come to interrogate him. He was still perfectly buttoned-up, hair immaculate. Ruwalk wasn't surprised that he hadn't gone to bed yet – knowing Alfeegi, he'd only just left his office, although the morning had ticked over some time ago.

"What can I do for you, Alfeegi?" Alfeegi wasn't above coming to bother him in his personal quarters about one report or another, but never this late at night. And if it was about that, Alfeegi would have produced the offending paperwork already so he could get back to _real_ work. Alfeegi wasn't saying anything. He kept opening and closing his mouth like he was about to, but nothing came out. He wasn't used to seeing Alfeegi lost for words, but that was the term that came to mind. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands (empty, so it wasn't about business), hiding them behind his back and then bringing them out again, clutched in tight fists.

Alfeegi was almost never nervous, and certainly not over anything to do with him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked gently. Alfeegi was never shy about saying so; if there was Ruwalk would have expected him to have come out with it by now. Maybe he was belatedly discovering a sense of tact.

"Not… exactly," Alfeegi said like it had been dragged out of him. Was he _blushing_? Alfeegi shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked down at the floor. Ruwalk had never seen him like this, so unsure of himself; unusual for someone usually convinced of his own intellectual superiority. Whatever was bothering him must be huge. Alfeegi fiddled with a sleeve, plucked at a stray thread.

"I should go. My apologies for bothering you at this hour," Alfeegi said formally, and got halfway to the door before Ruwalk could stop him. There was no way he was letting Alfeegi go without hearing what he had to say that was so urgent that he had to come to Ruwalk's bedroom at one in the morning, no matter how embarrassing Alfeegi thought it was. He grabbed Alfeegi by the arm and knocked him back into the door, just a friendly shove, reminding him that they weren't at work anymore.

"C'mon, out with it," he cajoled with a smile, refusing to let go of his grip on Alfeegi's arm when he tried to shake free. If he let Alfeegi off now, he'd never get to hear what he'd wanted to say; Alfeegi would just pretend the whole thing never happened, that he never said anything or came to Ruwalk's room after dark. Alfeegi _was_ blushing a pretty shade of pink, and trying to get his hand on the doorknob.

"It was nothing of importance. Just something you said a long time ago," Alfeegi mumbled – and Alfeegi never _mumbled_, he pronounced every clean, sharp syllable. "It was nothing. I'll just leave." But he looked hurt, a slight downward curve to his eyes and mouth, and Ruwalk was racking his brain trying to remember what it was he said that was _that_ important. The doorknob clicked in Alfeegi's hand and in a perfect flash of insight, he _got_ it.

"Wait!" he said, and Alfeegi looked up at him, a brief flash of hope in his eyes that he musn't have known was there otherwise he would have hidden it, and Ruwalk yanked him away from the door so he couldn't get away until they'd _finished_ this.

He had almost forgotten until Alfeegi dredged up the memory he'd half-banished from his mind: a night like this a long time ago, in Alfeegi's office. Alfeegi had been working late as usual and he'd been keeping him company, reading each page as Alfeegi finished and laughing at the comments he wrote on Kai-stern's reports. In the closeness of the room, Alfeegi had undone a few of his buttons, and he had been coming untucked, just a little bit messy, a little less perfect than he usually was. They'd been so close already, arms brushing for the past half-hour, and Ruwalk had seen his chance and leaned in and kissed him. For one glorious moment Alfeegi's mouth had gone soft against his, but then Alfeegi was flushing and pushing him away. _He wasn't interested_, he'd said. And Ruwalk had said _hey, that's okay_, although his heart was sinking somewhere near his shoes, _but if you ever want to, you know where to find me_.

He'd been so _sure_ Alfeegi had wanted him. He'd almost driven himself crazy trying to work out where he'd gone so wrong, how he'd managed to misinterpret the signs. He didn't usually misread situations so badly; how had he imagined the little crackle of electricity sparking everytime they touched? It had made matters worse that Alfeegi had become skittish around him, jumping and snatching his hand away if they brushed each other and he'd thought, with a bitter laugh, _good on you, Ruwalk_. Not only had he fooled himself into thinking Alfeegi was attracted to him, he'd ruined their friendship in the process.

But Alfeegi had come to him, and that meant everything. He'd taken the leap. The least he could do was meet him halfway.

"I remember," he said, palming Alfeegi's jaw and making him look up at him. His eyes shone with fear and hope and desire and a million other things Ruwalk wanted to tease out of him, and he closed the distance between them and rested their foreheads together for a moment.

"I'm sorry about before," Alfeegi said very quickly; through the thin stuff of his shirt Ruwalk could feel his heart racing as fast as his voice. "But I couldn't—I wasn't sure—I did want—"

"S'okay, I got it," he said, and kissed him for the second time. This time Alfeegi relaxed against him. This time Alfeegi stepped in closer, reached up to him as his mouth opened up fully under his, soft and warm and wet and full of unfulfilled promises, and he could _touch_ him, gather him slowly into to his arms and never let him go this time, and when he drew him to the bed Alfeegi came with him, until they were finally sprawled on Ruwalk's bed and he could kiss him at his leisure. And he did, until Alfeegi was panting and pliant under his hands, whispering _I want I want_ against his mouth, and Alfeegi might not have been able to tell him before, but he was more than making up for it now.

Now he was thankful he'd never had time to get that shirt on, because it meant less time to get rid of their clothes, and he could finally touch all that warm, naked skin. Alfeegi was winter-white, soft skin over supple muscle, his erection blood-flushed as Ruwalk pushed his legs together and fitted his cock into the tight place between his thighs.

"Is it okay?" he asked hestitantly; he hoped it was because he really couldn't think of anything else at the moment except that they were _finally_ doing this.

"Yes, yes, you idiot, it's good," Alfeegi gasped, linking his arms around his neck and drawing Ruwalk down to him, "now, come on, get moving," and Alfeegi caught his mouth in a hot, messy kiss, and Ruwalk groaned and took Alfeegi's cock in his hand.


End file.
